


Color Me Your Color, Baby　以汝色彩染我

by kiku_azuya, milou407



Series: Color me　彩染我吧 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, It is now, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, is that a tag?, soul colors
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milou407/pseuds/milou407
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock總是滿足於毫無印記的生活。他的皮膚不屬於任何人，除了他自己，而且這很適合他。他就如同一塊在這色彩繽紛世界裡走動的空白畫布，寧和且平靜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Your Color, Baby　以汝色彩染我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Color Me Your Color, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654039) by [milou407](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milou407/pseuds/milou407). 



> 以這兩篇譯文作為給本尼尼的生日賀文 :)：Happy Birthday! Benny!!!  
>   
> 最初張貼處：[以汝色彩染我](http://heart-p226rofmrskull.weebly.com/color-me-your-color-baby.html)

****

**──────────────────────**

  


  
Sherlock總是滿足於毫無印記的生活。他的皮膚不屬於任何人，除了他自己，而且這很適合他。他不對其他人的顏色感到渴望，如同那麼多其他人所求的那樣。即便是來自他父母親的印記，也隨著他們的逝去而淡化，連同Mycroft的銀色點點也沒了，源於當這對兄弟還自在交換喜愛時期的紀念品。他就如同一塊在這色彩繽紛世界裡走動的空白畫布，寧和且平靜。  
  
接著，他遇到了Victor。  
  
突然間，他不再只有蒼白肌膚和漆黑的頭髮而已。他的皮膚被鮮亮的黃色斑點所點綴，Victor輕觸與愛撫的證據，佈滿了他整個身軀。Sherlock像是當作榮譽勳章般配帶他的印記，並且毫不在意路上行人的嘲弄或注視；他戀愛了。就算他自己在Victor身上的紫羅蘭色印記短暫又淺淡，他也沒多加留意。他們雙雙被彼此染上印記的事實，讓他的心升騰翱翔。所以，當有一天Victor全身被萊姆綠烙印所覆蓋下，來到他公寓的時候，Sherlock逃跑了。  
  
黃色的印記花了好幾週時間才褪去，時間都花在了獨自嗑嗨上頭。一旦他重新出現的時候，Mycroft就突襲介入，並把Sherlock帶回到他的舊公寓去，現在已經清空了Victor的東西。現下以手套、袖子，還有厚重的黑色大衣武裝起來，Sherlock重新返回這個世界。他開始協助一名新警探，當他絕望地迷失在案件裡的時候。Greg Leastrade很溫暖，他身上帶有少少幾個試驗的強烈色彩印記。一旦他變得足夠有用，得以求得比Sherlock少量惡言更多東西的時候，他成了可信任的熟人，更甚至是朋友。Greg曾經有次提供了他的手臂讓Sherlock留下印記，Sherlock僅僅帶著輕蔑的目光注視著，然後說，  
  
「印記很教人困擾且無必要性，讓人們從真正重要的事物上分心，也遮蔽了他們對其它事物的觀察。我用不上它們。」  
  
在那之後，Sherlock是不可觸及的這件事，在蘇格蘭場變得廣為人知，情緒上也同他生理上一般疏遠。他變成了某種傳奇，被好些人以鄙視對待，而其他人則是敬畏，卻總是冷漠又不可觸及。達到了即便是新進警員，都知道不要要求碰觸或被碰觸的程度，而這就是Sherlock偏好的方式。  
  
直到John Watson的出現。  
  
當Mike Stamford領了John Watson進入實驗室的時候，Sherlock正過度專注，而沒有抬頭看向新到來的人。一旦他從顯微鏡看了個透徹後，他抬起他的頭來，看清將要成為他室友的男人。然後驚愕地靜坐了好幾秒鐘。  
  
在Sherlock徹底缺乏色彩的情況下，John Watson則是 **斑斕無拘** 。他被無數的彩虹色小斑點所覆蓋。沒有任何顏色特別鮮明或重複的， _沒有長期戀愛伴侶，或甚至是朋友_ ，Sherlock的大腦提供了訊息，但是印記的龐大數量卻使得Sherlock感到眼花撩亂。對人擁有如此的影響，以及被回報喜愛，似乎既不可思議的乏味，卻又難以抗拒。一旦電話資訊都交換好，Sherlock就飛也似地逃進他公寓的安全處所，細細回想這段新的發展變化。他在Mrs. Hudson帶給他茶的時候，脫離他的恍神狀態，然後與John在外頭碰面，但事情便自此開始失去了控制。他不應該讓John陪同他去追查連續自殺案的，但他純粹就是沒辦法要他保持距離。更不用提及這男人不可思議的有意思，還有他顏色的神祕迷人，他也很是頑強而不會離去。  
  
於是他留了下來。一旦案子解決了，John Watson亦沒有離開。再也不只是Sherlock現身在罪案現場，而是 **Sherlock和John** 。他們以富饒興味的一體兩面存在出現，一者純淨無瑕，而另一則是色彩爆炸。即便有警官試圖警告John離開，他依舊留在了Sherlock身旁，現在成了Sherlock生命中不可或缺的一片。透過接近與共享危險，這一對變得無比親密，各自的存在快樂地伴隨在另一位身旁。唯一缺少的事物是印記。Sherlock曾經對此表示得非常清楚，他對於與任何人分享印記毫無興趣，而John也依此克制住自己。他們起初維持了一段遠離彼此的安全距離，雖然這條界線很迅速就變得模糊起來。隨著他們對於待在一塊兒愈加舒適，Sherlock便開始感覺到一種，他自Victor之前就未曾感受到過的迷失。  
  
他會經常逮到他自己在他無意識的時候望著John，或者條列著John雙眼究竟是什麼樣的藍色色度。他卡在了風暴般的雷雨藍，以及晴空的明亮藍色之間。  
  
這一點幫助也沒有。  
  
甚至更教人分心的，是當Sherlock開始記下所有會出現在John身體上的色彩。Lestrade的墨綠色會出現在酒吧夜之後，Mrs. Hudson的白色在茶跟餅乾之後，而要是John幸運的話，會有他新女友製造的顏色。作為回報，他們會有John的猩紅色印記得以戴上幾天。迷失與想要的感覺，總是會在發現John身上一個新顏色的時候變得壯大。Sherlock依舊在試著要理出緣由。  
  
目前，Sherlock所能做的只有生悶氣，直到John從他的約會之一返回，等著看本月女子是否會在他身上放上她新的所有權。他聽見前門碰地甩上，然後等著John出現在樓梯頂端。John很明顯處於壞情緒中，缺乏顏色還有他眼中的眼神，暗示了這是另一段關係的結束。除了他的外表，John看上去不真的很生氣。他顯得很挫敗沮喪。  
  
「茶？」Sherlock請求道，維持著他在他椅子裡蜷成一團的姿勢。John嘟嚷著，但還是著手去泡茶了。他轉過身子給了Sherlock一道探究的目光，看似要讓他自己對某些事情安心，而後才坐進他自己的扶手椅，然後撿起了報紙。他用隻手抹了抹他的臉，讓他的顴骨上沾染了些墨水。熱水壺鳴響起來，John起身要去準備茶，但是Sherlock喊了他的名字。  
  
「John，等一下，」Sherlock說，從他自己的椅子裡起身，「你有東西……」他伸出一隻手想抹掉那片髒污，但卻在他做出接觸前停頓住了，搜尋著John臉龐上任何種類的跡象。他所能看見的只有坦然與好奇，所以他繼續了先前的動作。他的手指抹去了髒污，然後留下了他所見過最鮮艷的紫羅蘭斑紋；一塊這樣強烈的印記，只可能是個靈魂伴侶印記，永久且鮮明。  
  
Sherlock的驚駭肯定展現在了他臉上，因為John對這緊繃的反應看上去很是擔心。  
  
「Sherlock，你還好嗎？哪不對勁了？」John也對Sherlock伸出手去，在他頸子側邊擱上了溫柔的手掌，想要讓他鎮定下來。John的雙眼在他抽離他的手時瞪得忒大，直直地瞪著那塊，Sherlock知道會呈現在他脖子上的印記。  
  
「哦，」John低聲說著，「這就是你在盯著看的。」他歪了歪他的頭，好從另個角度審視那塊印記。「這挺漂亮的，不是嗎？而且這是──」  
  
「靈魂伴侶印記，沒錯。我很抱歉，John，我知道我不是你烙下印記的首要選項。我不想讓事情變得尷尬，但看來似乎我已經做了蠢事。」  
  
「不是我的首要……？哦見鬼，」John看起來震驚而煩躁，於是當John任他的手指插入Sherlock頭髮，然後拉下他親吻時，只令Sherlock感到更加困惑不已。  
  
Sherlock的第一個想法是，親吻Victor與這截然不同。接著他的心智空白一片，於是他再也沒有任何空間可以比較這兩者。John的嘴巴在他的之下很是柔軟，而他在Sherlock張嘴回應著時所製造的飢渴聲音，讓Sherlock感到溫暖充滿了全身。當他睜開他雙眼並拉開身子的時候，他看見了John帶著得意的微笑，還有他雙眼中的閃光凝視著他。John現在被紫羅蘭色所沾染，而Sherlock可以看見猩紅色點點在他的手臂上，他的身體側面上。  
  
「沒有我會更想要作為我靈魂伴侶的人了，」John喃喃著，拉著Sherlock步向臥室，「我已經愛上你好幾個月了。」  
  
「好幾個月？我怎麼可能漏掉了── **哦** ，」Sherlock被John緊緊釘牢在他脖子上的嘴巴給打斷，恰恰親吻吸吮著他靈魂印記應該的所在。  
  
就在他們跌跌撞撞朝向臥室而去的時候，Sherlock喘息道，「可John！茶怎麼辦？」  
  
John以輕笑回應，「去他的茶，」同時闔上了臥室的房門。

  


****

**──────────────────────**

  


現在，Sherlock再也不覺得在色彩斑斕的倫敦街頭上行走，毫無容身處了。他或許沒有很多的顏色，但每次他看見他的猩紅色條紋，還有它們在John身上成對的紫羅蘭色，他知道他擁有了重要的唯一色彩。

 


End file.
